The Aftermath of Princess Kenny
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: The stick of truth was revealed to be in the possession of none other than the princess. The game is now over, but does Cartman feel that Kenny should get off the hook so easily?
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I am currently playing SOT and I must say I am in love with it! I already know some of the main plot lines and how the story will end, but at least there are still a few surprises in store for me! Let me know if I should continue, you sick freaks ;) I will try to keep updating as recently as I can, but I am a very busy person with two jobs cause I'm poor as shit :p Enjoy!_

Kenny lay trapped beneath the rubble of our town. His groans of pain could be heard from his signature muffle. New kid left for home. After asking him what he wanted to play next he simply replied with "Screw you guys, I'm going home." What a fucking asshole anyway, not like we need him to be cool or anything. "Dude, we should at least help Kenny up." Stan piped up, Kyle agreed with a nod and both friends each grabbed hold of one of his arms and lifted him out of the pile. I sauntered over to him with a smirk on my face, and he suddenly realised what the fuck just happened.

"Well, Kenny. You do understand what act of crime you have committed here don't you?" I must admit that I am very well educated for a fourth grader, so I shouldn't complain too much when my associates are less intelligent than myself. A dumbfound look spread across Kenny's face. I cleared my throat. "The act you have committed here is treason, and one who commits treason should be punished." Kyle and Stan didn't know who to agree with more. Both of them were always fond of the little fella with the orange parka, but this time it was Kenny who was the criminal, and myself the righteous one.

"Well, it was just a game." Kyle offered. Kenny now had some hope shining through his beautiful violet eyes…of treason. They opened wider, and I had to fight with my own thoughts to look away. Stan and Kyle smiled. "Aw, he's begging!" I sighed. "That wont get him very far. He still needs to be punished and I stand by my word." "Fine, what does he need to do?" Kyle asked. "For starters…he could clean up the remains of Kupa Keep." Kenny seemed to have been expecting something else and let a whole hearted laugh escape. "Dude, that's fucking lame!" Kyle and Stan joined with him laughing, those bastards. "Fine, fine. I'll clean up your little keep." He'll get what's coming to him. He took my stick god damn it!

"No one helps Kenny." I order. I overheard a conversation in the kitchen between the super best friends. "I don't see why we're not able to help Kenny. I don't understand why we're taking orders from fat ass in the first place. The game is over and now he's just plain old, annoying ass Cartman. "Yeah, but it is his house I guess." Stan concluded. That's right, bitches. MY house and my fucking word is law. If Kenny is getting punished, then so be it. Kenny waltzed ack in like some fucking princess a little over an hour later. The rest of us were just relaxing and watching some TV. "Oh, Kenny. Be a doll for me and get me a soda."(AN: forgive me if I ever refer soda as pop, I am Canadian after all!) Kenny rolled his eyes. "What the fuck for?" He mumbled. "I would watch that tone of yours. Now I think I deserve an apology from you." I kicked off my muddy shoes. Kyle gave me a stern look because he knows now I'll just leave the mess for my mom to clean up later, but who cares what that stupid bitch thinks. He walked away with his hands clenched in fists and returned quickly with a coke. "Nah, don't feel like one of those today. Today I'm craving…Dr. Pepper." I smirked. After the incident at the foster home, Kenny and Karen vowed and promised each other to never drink Dr. Pepper again. I just love messing with those special sibling bonds.

He came back this time with a Dr. Pepper. "Hey Kenneth, I believe you are forgetting about my apology. He gestured towards his feet. "What are you waiting for? Your poor ass family to buy you a decent Christmas present? Kneel before me and suck my toes!" Kyle looked like he was about to vomit, Stan ran for the restroom. "I'm not watching this." He left to wait in my bedroom until I've quit being a sick pervert. Surprisingly, Kenny obliged. Thinking quickly I reached into my pocket for my cell and snapped a quick picture of him sucking sweetly on my big one. "If you leave now, I will have copies of this picture posted all over the school by Monday morning. And don't you dare question my abilities." "That does it, we're leaving." A familiar green hat wearing Jewish boy announced. Kenny nearly finished sucking my feet. "Kenny, you're either coming with us, or you're not." Oooh, he had his arms folded now. Which usually indicated that he meant business. Kenny shot an apologetic glance towards Stan and Kyle. "Mrrph mrrph, mrrph mrrph mrrph." 'I'm sorry guys. But… I can't go and I just can't tell you why." He looked so depressed. Good. "Well, see you on Monday then…" The two headed for the door and left. Now all that remained was myself and my captive. Mom would be gone for the rest of the weekend which was equivalent to winning the lottery for me.

_So, that was just the beginning. Introductions are always difficult for me to write. And hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly! Yes, most of you smart people could guess how filthy this story can get, and I'm just going to warn you now that obviously they are still minors, but hey. South Park was created by Trey Parker and Matt stone and what do you guys expect from South Park anyway? But maybe I will write more sometime soon! Off to eat McD's and play baseball._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenny's Pov**

_Wow, I checked the views for the first chapter this morning and I must say that I am very impressed with them, so I decided to go ahead and post this second chapter today! In all honesty, I personally thought that the first chapter was crap, but I'm happy people seemed to like it! Anyway, sorry for my rambling, I like talking to my viewers ^_^ And I've had quite a bit of caffeine today…_

The last time I ate a bite was long before we started playing that wretched game. With Cartman's frame of mind, I wouldn't be surprised if he came up with the rules realising in advance that I would take the stick for myself so I would be stuck in this little predicament. But nobody is that sick, are they? There is fabric covering my eyes and I am vulnerable to my surroundings, not to mention that my limbs are strapped rather tightly to the ends of Cartman's bed. I can hear light footprints pacing the room. Back and forth, and back and forth. I could feel a chill occasionally run across my body, so I would presume that I am naked.

"Did you have a good sleep?" My captive asked in a mock tone of concern. I nod in obedience. Knowing this boy for years, he just may be more willing to let you go if you follow along with his silly games until he becomes bored with them. "Let's get one thing straight first. Under my control, you will address me as 'Master'. Is that clear?" "Y-yes master…" What the fuck? Did I stutter? I mentally kick myself in the nuts as I replay the scene in my mind. I give myself an extra kick upon the realisation that I have addressed the town fatass as Master. "Good, good. By the way, Ken, how do you feel? Answer honestly because if I don't like the answer, they're will be following punishments." I cringe at the sound of my formal name, but maybe he intended to call me that only to make him sound more overpowering and intimidating.

"Well, I am pretty h-hungry and I kind of…need to make a trip to the restroom – Master!" Though blindfolded, I could still feel his sickening smirk boring inside me. "You almost forgot to address me properly, slave. For that I think a quick warning is in order. A slap on the wrist – if you will." I could feel my body being slightly turned over and revealing my exposed backside. "Ah, your cheeks are so small and sweet." He teased. A smack! Ran through my spine and echoed throughout the room. Even is Mrs. Cartman were home, Eric would still treat me like this and even I would die of embarrassment if she knew I was receiving my spankings in the other room. It took about ten smacks against each cheek with his bare hands to get a cry from me. Now, I could feel something sticky moving n circular motions around my anus. "Wait Master! Why?" I nearly sobbed. "We're too young to do this! Besides, don't you think Douchbag farting on my balls was the worst punishment?" I tried to reason sheepishly. I did not want to be raped at nine years old, but Cartman was a sociopath. Sociopaths have no remourse or consideration for their victim's feelings or emotions. Look it up on Google if you have to and find a picture of Cartman in the corner.

A foreign object suddenly slipped inside me. I wanted to sigh from relief, but restrained myself. I would never admit to anyone but the small object moving its way in and out of my entrance felt strange at first, but pleasurable at the same time. I guess this is what some kids called playing doctor? "This is chap stick, Ken. Nothing to worry about. If you actually though I would stick my dick in your hole, then you are sadly mistaken. Who knows how filthy you are. Just might need to clean you up. But we can save that for another day. It's time to eat."

We made our way to the kitchen, and I was ordered to crawl across the floor trailing behind him. "Something's missing." He pulled out a collar and fastened it around my neck, and attached a leash through a small hoop. I was not allowed to speak unless spoken to, but I gave him a look of concern. "No, I've never had a dog, but my mom used to have one before I was born. She grieved so much after his death and decided to keep some accessories as memories." He studied me. I felt pity for his mother, but I didn't want him to see it in my eyes. 'What the fuck is he doing?' He forcefully grabbed my leash and tied it around one of the table legs. A bowl of eggs and bacon were placed in front of me. No fucking way. "Well, eat up. And then I will take you for your bathroom break." "Oh and, say cheese Ken!" Another flash of light blinded me. Here I was on my hands and knees while tied to a table with a leash around my neck. It was either eat or starve. "Nice picture. I think I'll put it right next to the one of you sucking my toes. Enjoy that breakfast, by the way. Because that's all you're getting until dinner."

_So, there's chapter 2! Yes, I am disturbed and I have dealt with it so you should to :p I have been in a writing mood lately so there is more to come. If I ever fall behind, reviews keep me upbeat ;) I have to work tomorrow and have a pretty busy weekend with friends – yes I have those! but maybe there will be a new chapter on Tuesday my lovelies! And yes, Cartman is going to keep this photography thing going._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cartman's Pov**

_So, I hoped to get this chapter in as early as possible! I really don't think about what I write first, just happens as I go along. Even though I am super tired, I cannot sleep because of all the excitement the past few days, so I wrote this ^_^ The song that was stuck in my head while writing this was Black Widow by Iggy and Rita. South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone!_

I made sure to tie back Kenny's hands, just in case he decided to cheat. I wanted his face buried into that bowl. I allowed him to eat for a few moments but decided to kick the dish away from him when he became too eager to finish his meal. He is very poor and rarely gets to eat. That only makes the situation much more funnier. "If I recall, I think there was something else you needed earlier, slave. Could you tell me what that was again?" Kenny gulped. Perfect. "I – need to go to the washroom Master, please?" Begging? Good, but I need a little more to satisfy my needs. "Beg harder." I growled and lowered my gaze at the mess on the floor. He cupped his hands together and kneeled. "Please, please it hurts so bad! I'll do anything, please!"

Better… "How about you be a doll and crawl to me, then kiss my feet. Maybe then I will let you go." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Under any other circumstance, I knew Kenny would have spit in my face and called me a fat ass bastard. But that wasn't the case today. In fact if he decided to do that to me given the situation he is in, I would let his bladder squirm for a good few hours. Of course he did as I asked. I was only a few feet away from him but he lowered himself and kissed the top of my shoe. "The other one too." I warned with a kick to his head. His lips pressed against my second shoe and lowered his head to await his instructions.

I untied him a few quick moments later. I loved how relieved he looked. Almost a smile. If anyone asked me my opinion on Kenny I would immediately tell them what a self – righteous, moronic, self – centred bastard he is. But the word bastard is very painful for me, and I nearly lose it even if someone just casually spits it out. Like they don't know the meaning of the word. Kyle and Stan always tell me that I'm just jealous of the way Kenny puts others before himself no matter the situation. I hate anyone like him. I'm always informed how wrong it is to think of that way towards my best friend, and maybe it is. Everyone thinks lowly of me but they have their reasons, how shallow they may be.

I led him outside. Kenny cocked his head, looking incredibly confused. I only smiled in acknowledgement. "Master, I-" "Yes?" I interrupted. He gulped. Delicious. "I'm still…naked. Please, I can't have anyone seeing me like this." "The whole town has already seen you parading around like a prissy ballerina. What more can you be embarrassed about?" Those damned eyes of his widened, looking back at me with a slightly pouted lip and blushing cheeks. I sighed, defeated. "If you go like a good dog…you can sleep on the bed tonight." It took him longer than necessary to get well – adjusted. Claiming to be 'pee shy' and what other nonsense.

The rest of the day is very uneventful. I've decided to give Kenny some of my tremendous mercy. I permitted him to watch some TV with me. Myself on the couch and him on the floor, of course. He seemed uneasy around me. Probably because I haven't decided to punish him within the last hour, but I feel my creativity and his behind both needed a well - deserved break. "Permission to speak, Master?" Damn, he was getting good at this. It's becoming harder and harder to discipline him. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes". "Have I been good?" If we had an audience, they would 'awe'. I smiled genuinely. "For now, yes. You've been a wonderful pet the past couple days." "You, you wouldn't show my pictures to anyone tomorrow, would you? I've still kept my word, I'll do anything!" "Relax, Kenny." He seemed to loosen up at the sound of his nickname. "You don't have to worry about anything, as long as you keep being the good boy that you are now." I patted his head while he sat at me feet. He seemed to be enjoying the sensation of my hand gently rubbing and scratching his scalp. He moaned, that little bugger. He blushed immediately upon realising it, but I chuckled playfully in response.

I want Kenny to feel safe, that way he will be more relaxed and ready to take whatever it is I have coming for him in the near future. Plus, I don't have enough pictures to show the school yet. I want to wait until he really fucks up, and that way I'll have a full album to show all of my…associates. The last thing I'll ever do is call someone a friend. That night Kenny and I slept in the same bed – he slept on top of the covers more like it. I didn't want anyone sleeping beside me just yet. Bastard should call himself lucky I didn't make him sleep outside. I should remind myself to save that as a punishment one day.

_By the way, the favs, reviews, and follows means a lot! I'm viewing fanfiction as practice to see how well I would make it as a real author, so this site (and South Park!) is really helping me a lot! And looks like you guys got this chapter a lot sooner than I expected! :) And your opinions, good or bad really mean a lot to me! This doll in the basement looks like it's staring at me. I've always been concerned about it lol…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry if this chapter isn't that great, but let me know if it was or not. I recently had a mental breakdown, mostly due to my PTSD and I'm slowly returning to normal. I feel very exhausted and it may show in my writing, but writing also makes me happy. Again, thanks for the reviews and everything else! 3 Songs dedicated to chapter: Monster by Eminem and Rhianna and Doctor by Eminem and Dre_

**Kenny's Pov**

At some point that night, I managed to find a way the covers and into Cartman's arms. "Kiinnyy!" He shouted and immediately pushed me off him. I was beginning to wake up and adjust to my surroundings, remembering that I was in his house and in his bed. Maybe I was just cold, I was naked after all. We heard the front door slam and alarm both of us into fight or flight mode. Liane was crying hysterically in the family room while an unidentified person shouted at her.

"You don't understand! I have a son and I need the money. There is no father in the picture and I am the only source of income he has!" A few glass or ceramic items were broken, and there was a loud slap against skin. This time though, it wasn't me receiving it or Cartman delivering it. "Don't move." He held me forcefully and almost whispered. "If he finds us in here, we're both dead." His grp pinched the skin on my arm and I whimpered. "I-it hurts." I chocked. Thankfully. His grip seemed to lighten. "You're a stupid fucking, good for nothing cunt. I will fuck you in the ass anytime and anyplace I feel like. You're worth nothing more than this time, and I fucked fat chicks who were better than you in the sack."

Another slam of the door and he was gone. Sobs from Liane could be heard. "You stay here. I don't want you adding any unneeded stress tonight." He commanded and left the room. The words hurt a little. I mean – I know I've been trying to get with Liane for years now, but that doesn't mean I would have made a move tonight. I hope when I'm in my twenties she'll change her mind about me at least. How can you not crush on someone so fragile and loving, the complete opposite of my mom. Half the time, my parents don't even realise they have children. It's me and Karen against the world, Kevin has been acting aggressive towards us a lot lately so we try our best to stay out of his way. Thinking of Karen reminds me that I'm desperate to see her again.

Karen. While Eric took his time to comfort his mother, I took mine to pay a visit to Karen. I did not know how long he would be downstairs with her, so I had to make this quick. She was sound asleep by the time I made it to her room, it didn't take her long for her eyes to open. "It's been a while since I've seen you." She smiled, possibly a smile of forgiveness. Between the game and held hostage at Cartman's house, I rarely had any time to spend with my sister. "Everything ok? No one's giving you trouble?" I asked in my disguised voice. Sometimes I wonder if she secretly knows it's me in this dorky getup. "No, not lately. But it's very lonely around here. Can I ask you something?" "Anything." "I'm very worried about my brother. I know you've never met him, but I'm sure you'd like him a lot. The thing is that he hasn't been home in the past few days and I'm really worried that something bad has happened to him. If you find him, even if he's perfectly fine could you bring him home? I know our home is the worst possible place to be, but if I know my brother Kenny I'm positive he would never run away from home without leaving me behind." Those words both stunned me and had butterflies churning in my stomach. Hearing Karen talking so positively about me always secretly embarrassed me. But nonetheless, we both love each other dearly. "I will bring him home. I promise." Before I left, she kissed me on the cheek and I tucked her back into bed. Within a split second I was back outside in the crisp night air.

**Karen's Pov**

"Goodnight, Kenny." I whispered to myself after he left. I hugged my doll tightly, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't fall asleep. Kevin was drunk again. When my bedroom door opened, he came stumbling in. "Who the fuck were you talking to, bitch?" "J-just Kenny…" I replied. It was better to reply to him nicely than ignore him altogether when he was in that state. "Kenny's not coming back. Stop imagining things before you make me angry again. Mom and dad don't even care if he comes home or not. It's one less child to worry about and you know that, too." "I'm sorry, I'll never talk to myself again, I promise." He left after that. I turned over to the other side of the bed and hope that I would fall asleep eventually. To my surprise, Mysterion left one of his signature green, springy question marks that he sometimes does when he pays me one of his special visits. Now I can finally rest as I hold the item and my bunny doll closer to me. Just the smallest things can sometimes put me into a deep sleep, and I went undisturbed for the rest of the night.

_I know that this chapter wasn't very sexual, but I wanted to write more of an emotional one this time. But don't worry, I'll still write about it! This story is going to take some twists and turns in later chapters, but that's what makes it interesting. I dedicate this chapter(Karen and Mysterion's parts) to my brother from another mother! Will Cartman realised Kenny's escape? We'll find out in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter is going to get either a little happier or more exciting. I'm going to try to tone down the depressing stuff but in my opinion I always felt that it made the stories I read more real, so we'll see how it goes! Sorry if this chapter is a little late, I've been working steady lately!_

**Cartman's Pov**

Of course I knew Kenny snuck out. You think I'm retarded or something? I allowed him to make his way back through my bedroom window while I pretended to return from a casual trip to the can. Mom calmed down after a half hour or so. She was bruised pretty badly and I tried to force her to go to the hospital, but she just wouldn't budge and gave me her 'I'm fine, sweetie' speech. Like fuck she's fine. I'm worried I'm going to come home from school one day and find a police officer at my front porch telling me they found her dead in a ditch. I don't want to deal with that shit head social worker who claims to be a comedian.

"So, Kenny. How good do you think my windows would look with bars? I'm kind of going for the prison look, you know?" That look on his face. He knows I know. "But, wouldn't it ruin the view or something?" He replied with an almost inaudible gulp. "I don't care much for views. The only thing I care about is you remaining in my possession." Then it clicked. He knew what I was getting at now. "And if I find that you have been sneaking out and meeting with certain people, you will all get in trouble." "But Karen didn't do anything wrong!" There he goes again defending that white trash family of his. "I won't let you do anything to hurt her." Now he was defying me, and I'd be damned if he wasn't going to pay. "Kenneth, your behaviour suggests punishment."

"What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted as I began to tear his clothes from his torso. I've seen him naked before, obviously. But fucking prick is always so damned self – conscious about it. "Looks like I finally got Mysterion right where I want him."

**Kenny's Pov**

He didn't use his hand this time, this time he used his belt against my ass. He probably realised I was getting too used to his hand. I felt a wave of relief when he stopped at ten. As hard as I tried to clench my teeth together and forbid myself for giving him the satisfaction of screaming, I let out a muffled moan. But it was supposed to be a shout – it just came out wrong. He put the belt down and started…feeling me? I could tell he loved how confused I looked. I felt my skin squirm with pleasure as he teasingly brushed his fingers against my sensitive spots. No doubt fat ass could tell. "You're squirming because your body wants a little more attention is all, nothing to be concerned about. You're just really enjoying yourself. By the way, hold that pose." Cartman ordered. Click.

It was very difficult to face him after that. "What's the matter, Kenny? You look a little shy." He chuckled to himself and left me with my thoughts. Is this what other ten year olds go through?

It was Monday, and school was starting in less than an hour. I could finally see Karen and assure her that her big brother was going to be ok, that she could go home safely and tell our parents that I'll be away for a little while just helping a friend through hard times. I asked her how she was at home and said things were normal, but I could tell by her expression she had been holding something back. Looks like I'd have to investigate further when I get the chance. We hugged, then parted our separate ways for the day. "Karen, honey. It's circle time." Her teacher announced. "Coming, Miss. M!" "Oh, hello there, Kenny! You better hurry off too, don't want to be late for first period." She smiled and left with my little sister holding her hand and talking about her 'guardian angel'. Karen happily ran off. I was always fond of Karen's teacher, myself. She cares about her almost as much as a parent. She's a young woman, in her early twenties. Sometimes I think, maybe – but nah. Karen and I will always live with our drunken, retarded, white trash parents but luckily we will always have each other.

I sat in my desk, thankful to be somewhere else besides Cartman's house. Stan and Kyle exchanged awkward glances, then turned their attention to me. "What happened to you?" Kyle asked. "Everything was fine this weekend, nothing major happened." I lied. If I told them anything, I could possibly be putting Karen in danger as well.

**Cartman's Pov**

"What's up, fags?" I fucking hate Monday mornings. Being forced to listen to lectures, and forced to socialize with others at recess. The only thing good about this dump is the cafeteria, at least the food is somewhat decent. I noticed Kenny's uneasiness, and his stupid friends looking worried for him. I have nothing to be concerned about, because I know he won't talk if he knows what's good for him. "Cartman, get your foot away from my leg!" He whispered. I want to make him squirm like he did last night. "I'm only stretching, Ken." I try to convince him. My leg slowly trails up his thigh and I can see him sweat. "Not here, stop!" He forgot to whisper that time and everyone stares as I quickly move my leg away. "And by the way, meet me in the washroom after class."

_By the way, Karen's teacher is totally fan made but as of now I won't be focusing on her much as of yet. Also, I watched the poor kid episode again and realised Karen's doll is a Princess…or something. :p _ _This story is taking more turns than I expected, and I mostly write what I feel like without planning ahead. Originally, Karen was not supposed to have a role in this story. Crazy, hu? But whatever, I hope this style works for you too!_


	6. Chapter 6

_So, here is the newest and latest chapter! I really wanted to have this posted before I went to work today, so enjoy!_

**Kenny's Pov**

As ordered, I met with Cartman after first period in the boy's washroom upstairs. For some reason, no one uses them anymore so I am assuming and praying that anything we do will go undisturbed. I spent couple moments washing my face, thinking he might have just been late. I was wrong though. The moment I turned around there was Cartman leaning against one of the stalls, with his arms folded and a smirk across his face. He pulled me inside without hesitation and raped my lips as his crashed against mine. We have fooled around, but I don't think we've ever kissed before until now. Scared, I pulled away and pushed his body away from mine. Wrong move as I should know by now that that means punishment.

His hand struck my right cheek. Immediately, both of my arms were put in restraint and my torso shoved against the stall wall. Then his touches became lighter when I felt his hand squeeze the left side of my ass. The hand slowly trailed down to my dick – and damn me to Hell it twitched. If he ever told anyone about our encounters and my reactions, I would shoot myself in the forehead one thousand times. He unzipped his trousers and took out his surprisingly hard cock. "I want your mouth all over my balls and my cock. And don't you dare stop until I tell you to. On your knees." The hard bathroom floor felt very different compared to kneeling on his plush carpet floor. T was cold and difficult to get used to at first, but the sucking distracted me. I pretended that I was about to eat something that I really didn't want to , and just dove right in. I know it's not a very sexy or attractive way to describe the feeling of sucking another guy's penis, but that's exactly how I looked at the situation at first.

**Cartman's Pov**

I originally saved the ball sucking for the Jew fag, but I thought maybe Kenny deserved the first taste. After all, I have plenty of time for blackmailing Kyle another time… I wish I could capture a moment of these two doing things to each other. Then have them both come crawling on their knees to me. "So. You like being a girl. Don't you, Kenny?" "That was just for the game. I lost a bet to my little sister and had to wear a dress in front of my friends, so I chose to cosplay as a Princess for our roleplay adventure." "You really seemed to enjoy yourself in that costume. Flashing your pretty tits and kissing boys, I would say you actually thought you were a female yourself." "I-I just get really into character I guess. That's all." Well, if he likes being a girl so much, maybe I should help him out a little. I reached into my bag and pulled out a bundle. "What's that?" "Oh? This is just your new uniform for the day."

"I can't wear this around school!" I love it when he's flustered. It was an orange low cut shirt with a matching short skirt. "Don't waste my time. Put it on before I start to change my mind about Karen." "Okay, I'll do it!" I made him strip slowly for me, his face completely flushed red. I couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment – or maybe the fact that he was secretly enjoying all of this. I took time to examine my work when he finished. He tried in vain to pull down his skirt to hide his bare ass and whimpered in his failed attempt. "Eric…please?" I lifted

the ruffles of his skirt and he squeaked in surprise. "You're right. That might be a problem. I would hate tohave anyone rubbing their filthy hands all over my slave. You can wear these to cover yourself." I tossed him a pair of lacy panties. He found them too small of a fit, and tried to fix his wedgie a few times. "Keep doing that, and I'll really give you a wedgie you won't forget. Now, let's go for a walk, shall we?"

**Kenny's Pov**

No one really seemed to laugh at me, except for a few of the girls who giggled. But that's expected I suppose. From the boys I mainly received looks of concern and sympathy. They realise I must have been caught in an extremely vulnerable situation in order to be paraded around in the shortest skirt possible with a collar and leash around my neck. Held by Cartman himself. He casually waved and greeted everyone we passed as if it were a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary. "You're lucky I didn't make you wear a diaper under that skirt." He whispered. "I might just save that for another time." Poor Butters had a nosebleed when he noticed me, his face notably redder than mine. "N-now what in Jesus' name has gotten into yer two fellers?" He asked and continued to wipe his nose with a Kleenex handed to him by Jew boy. "I'd like to ask the same thing." Kyle chimed in. "Be careful Khal, or you may find yourself in the same situation as Kiiny here." "It's ok Kyle, I really don't want to see this happen to you too." I replied apologetically. "I'd like to see him try." The look in Cartman's eyes was nothing but pure coldness.

_Lol um…no real words to describe this chapter XD I have to admit I blushed when writing it – and I usually read a lot of really perverted stuff. –Ahem- I've been a bad sub, yikes! Sorry this was up later than intended, but I've been a pretty busy bee. Don't worry though, this is going to be a nice, long story and I've been really 'enjoying' myself while writing it!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Lots of stress lately, the only thing that actually gives me peace of mind is this story. If anyone else feels like everyone constantly asks you for help and you feel that you never have the time or place to explain how you feel, then at least we understand each other!_

**Cartman's Pov**

I wish that Kenny and I were a few years older, then maybe we could explore more with each other. Sexual wise that is. Butters go a nosebleed, absolutely wonderful. What pissed me off the most was the two of them chatting like buddy – buddy at recess. I know those two have always had some kind of bullshit connection like Stan and Kyle, but I'll be damned if I let Kenny someone influence him that isn't me.

**Kenny's Pov**

"Well, I'm just glad that we can spend some time together as friends. I don't think we've done that since the game, and we've all been caught up in our roles and such." Butters said while we walked to the back of the school together. "Yeah, I'm sorry about not being available lately. I've just been busy with things at home and stuff – but I know you understand so I'll save you the speech." I smile back at him. If there's a person who understands everything about everyone, everyone knows that it's Butters. "Well, if you're free tonight we could play Xbox or PsP games at my house tonight?" He politely suggested. I had to decline again, but I tried to give the best reason I could without lying. I really do like spending time with him, and he's really not such a pussy like everyone else says he is.

**Butters' very own Pov**

I really do think something is up with Kenny, but he is not letting on. So, I'm going to have to figure out what that is without pestering him about it. Because no one likes a friend when they keep bothering you about their problems when they aren't ready to communicate with you about them. In order to do that, I'm going to have to privately talk to others that Kenny is close to. Stan and Kyle don't seem to have much detail about the situation, so I'll leave those two fellas alone. Besides them, Kenny always talks to his younger sister, Karen. If I could only talk to her for a moment without me appearing to be a total stranger danger creep. I don't want my classmates to start thinking I own one of those white vans filled with candy. Since we have different recesses and lunch breaks, I'd most likely have to talk to her right after school ad before she meets up with Kenny for the bus ride home.

"Oh, you're Karen, right? Kenny's younger sister?" I asked shyly, realising that I had never had a conversation with the young girl before. Karen smiled warmly and giggled. "I sure hope so, otherwise I would have been living with the wrong family my whole life! Hey, you're Butters, aren't you?" I was a little surprised to hear that she knew my name. "Yeah, that's me." "Kenny mentions you sometime, and there are a couple of pictures of you guys in the yearbook sitting at lunch and playing at recess." "I've seen you in there too!" I never get the chance to really make small talk with people, but now it was time to go for the big one. "Um, listen…I've been a little worried about Kenny lately. Have you noticed any strange behaviour from him?" She took some time to consider her response before replying. "Now that someone else has mentioned it, yes – actually. I just thought I was crazy though and reading too far into things." "No, I think you're right because I've been getting the same feelings. Even Stan and Kyle think something is up, but Kenny's not telling them anything. How do you usually get Kenny to tell you something's been bothering him?"

**Cartman's Pov**

That little crybaby fag was always with that dick hole, Craig. Guaranteed by the time they are fifteen they would have started dating. He sat on the steps of the school, neither of them speaking a word but communicating with their expressions instead. Craig rarely said a word to anyone, unless it was Clyde and Clyde accepted that on some days he would rarely say a word to him. I walked up, just as though I was minding my own business. "I need to borrow Clyde for a moment." "Why, fatass?" The snot nosed Craig responded. "That's none of your goddamned business, pussy. You need to stop being so fucking overprotective of your gay – ass boyfriend and allow me to have some words alone with him." He flipped me off, clearly having nothing else to say. Looking concerned, Clyde followed me. "W-what do you want?" Obviously he was still pissed at me from banishing him and giving him a good ass kicking, but goddamnit that was days ago! "Clyde, are you aware of why I am publically humiliating and punishing Kenny?" "No, but it's a pretty dick thing to do." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. The main reason why I am punishing him is because he stole the stick for his own selfish purposes." The fucking Gaylord laughed at me. "That was just a stupid game! You really are a fucking retard." "Anyway, I thought you deserved a little punishment of your own."

His jaw dropped. "You have no right to. There is nothing you can do or say to make me participate in your stupid, childish games." "Oh, I think I do." Bam! I pulled out a beautiful, naked photo of South Park's biggest pussy jacking himself off in his bathroom. "How did you get that?" He asked, dumbfounded. "Let's not discuss that for now. How about you agree to do everything I say for the next little while and I promise not to show anyone in the school this rather…humiliating photo of you. The smartest thing for you to do would be to agree, since you're not in the best predicament to say so otherwise." He gulped audibly, and I had Clyde Donovan the puppet dangling by his strings in my left hand, and Kenny in my right.

_Hey, sorry if this one was a little late! I currently have a friend living with me so I'll be hanging around with him quite a bit. But when his place is ready to be moved into I'll definitely have more time for writing! Don't know how much you guys believe in the paranormal, but we are experiencing something strange that could be considered a haunting…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Clyde's Pov**

We had been forced to follow Cartman home after school, Kenny and I both exchanging equally confused looks with each other. I've rarely been in his room before, considering I'm not originally part of his group, so we don't hang out separately all that much. Secretly, all I've ever wanted was to be noticed and no one ever took a second glance over at Clyde Donovan. We had both been given orders to strip. Kenny seemed pretty confident, God knows how many times Cartman has made him do this by now. My immediate reaction was to cover my hands over my penis, and I felt my face burn red hot. Our captive takes a moment to savor this scene.

"Kiiny, you're looking confident today, I like that." He fondled his dick and balls in his hands for a couple minutes. Despite the semi – hard dick now in Cartman's palms, Kenny does not seemed fazed by it one bit. Next, Cartman's smirk turns to my direction. "What do we have over here?" He slapped my hands away leaving me exposed and unprotected. This was the first time I had ever felt another human being's hand on my genitals – and I didn't like it. N-not that it didn't feel good, I was just totally unprepared. "Whoa there, Clyde. Rocking your hips already? Excited to see me, are we?" There go my cheeks again. He removed his hand. "Now…I want Clyde to go down and give Kenny a blow job."

**Kenny's Pov**

Cartman waved the embarrassing photo in front of Clyde's face. "Or, that's ok. You don't have to. I always have other options to fulfill my needs." He was right. Clyde knelt in front of me, eyes swelled with tears. I patted him on the head to hopefully comfort him as much as I could. "It's ok, it's just me, alright? We won't even mention this when it's over." "Just get on with this. I don't have all day." Fat ass snapped. He did have all day, since he never does anything meaningful with his life. This must have been the poor guy's first time seeing another dick. He opened his mouth, but his expression was filled with concern. It was almost as if he was seeking approval. Now that I think about it, Clyde always makes sure he gets approval from peers before starting anything. I nodded and smiled t how adorable he looked. Sure, I've had a blowjob before all this happened, but I've never been sucked off by a virgin before. "Wait! Beg for his dick, Clyde."

He was going too far now. "May I…please have your dick, Kenny?" His down casted his eyes in shame. "Come on Clyde, you can do much better than that." Here came the waterworks. "Please, Kenny. I – need your dick around my mouth, and I want you to choke me until I plead for you to stop!" "Put it in his mouth, Kenny. Now." Clyde cupped his lips around my soft dick. It didn't take long for it to semi – harden. A lot of people think I am strictly into girls, but they would be wrong. How do I know I have any feelings towards people my own gender? I've seen a lot for my age. Things people should never have to experience or do to save themselves, friends, and family. So, why shouldn't I be allowed to be a bisexual ten year old boy? However, I felt too much sympathy for Clyde in order to fully enjoy his performance.

Eric let us wash ourselves off after Clyde's first sexual encounter. I was thankful and confused when he said we could do it alone. Clyde and I shared the water. After what he had been through, it looked like he didn't want me to leave him alone. I thoroughly washed his hair and lathered his body gently with the soap. No words were exchanged, but there were some smiles. "You will always be safe with me." I promised him. It's something I promise Karen every night when she's crying herself to sleep. Clyde has been practically raped, and the words somehow found their way out of my mouth. I dried his hair with one of the towels before wrapping it around his body. He cuddled next to my toweled body, and fell asleep some time before Cartman returned.

**Cartman's Pov**

I came back to find the fags cuddled up almost naked against the floor. Kenny is strong, but I never realised that Clyde was so easy to break, and I thought Butters was the weak one. That reminds me of something, I hear the ass hole was going around school asking people what could be up with Kenny, and I would like more than anything to put a stop to Butters altogether. Yes, Butters did battle by my side and did not deserve to be punished, but I'll be damned if he lets anyone find out this little secret. Even though I am aware that this will not and can't last forever, it is totally worth it for the time being. I heard mom calling for me so I made my way down the stairs to follow her. Since her beating, nothing major has happened to my mom and I am totally grateful for that. I have been bringing some money home for mom, too lately in hopes she would her prostitution gig. Ok, it may have involved beating other kids on the playground and shaking the lunch money out of their pockets – but what else is a fourth grader like myself supposed to do? For Christ's sake, we ended up on 'White Trash' and forced to say those famous words that had been repeated by others countless of times. I wouldn't have minded going back to prison or Jovie for misbehaving, but I've made an enemy here and there during my time. I did not wish to see those people again anytime soon.

"Eric, honey! Mommy just wanted to let you know that she found a job at the local supermarket!" Sure, it was something, but I'd still be one of the poorest kids in school. Oh well, at least I'm not Kenny. "That's great, Mom! I'm…glad this new job will help put fod for both of us on the table." I managed a smile. I knew she found this job only for my sake, so I would stop pestering her about her job' as a prostitute. But that's just how the Cartmans roll. They want to but others out of their personal business so they could go on like nothing has changed.

_Part 1 of this story is almost over! I would say only a couple of chapters left before I really change things up for this story. I would have posted this chapter last night but I fell asleep on the couch…and I could not wake up lol XD_


	9. Chapter 9

**Kenny's Pov**

I woke up to a sleeping Clyde Donovan curled up in my lap. Eric hadn't returned to disturb us, odd but at the moment I couldn't care less. All I cared about was caring for this little guy when he woke up. I felt him stir a little in his sleep and – Clyde is a thumb sucker? Not a surprise, actually. I wonder if he knows it though. Apparently, the poor guy has had a rough night to begin with before this incident. His mother was…so to say murdered by toilet. Even before her death, she treated Clyde as though he were nothing more than the dirt on her shoe. According to Clyde himself, he is not affected by his mother's death than he was when she had been recently killed. Not too many people paid attention to the brunette nine and a half year old boy, but I've always been the type of person who liked everyone, despite the fact that they were labeled 'uncool' by some of our peers.

He stirred again, this time waking up fully. He seemed slightly embarrassed waking up to me almost naked, but besides that there wasn't too much awkwardness – in my opinion, anyway. There was a knock on the door, and I heard two familiar voices that could possibly save my life. "Mrs. Cartman, are you aware that your son has been keeping Kenny hostage in your house for the past few days?" "Oh – oh my. No, I really haven't. I have not been home much at all these past few days, so I am afraid I don't have anything to tell you, but please come on inside and my poopsikins should be upstairs."

**Cartman's Pov**

Stan and Kyle. Excellent. Of course, I would let Kenny and Clyde go under one condition. The Jew is mine. I waited in the bathroom until I knew they made it into my room. "Kenny! What the fuck?! Why on earth did we have to hear everything from fucking Butters?!" Butters?! If he thinks he could get away with spying and ratting on me, he's fucking wrong. I could easily get Butters to suck my dick on his own free will, so something a little different is in order. The strongest beating of his life, perhaps. "I didn't want you to worry about me, or get involved. Like Clyde here did." I heard Kenny reply. "Wait, how did Clyde get involved?" Kenny sighed. "Cartman has a picture of him." The rape incident turned Clyde into a mute for the time being, I wonder if he'll ever find it in him to talk again. I entered the room and clapped while all eyes turned on me. "Took you long enough to figure it out, Jew. Oh, it looks like you brought your hippy friend, too." "What exactly are you doing to them you fat ass?" I smirked, and Kyle's eyes fell. "I'll tell you, only if you agree to take their place." "Kyle, don't!" Kenny begged, but I shushed him with a kick to his nuts. "If you don't take his place, his daily life will continue the way it has been for this past week. The choice is yours, and don't you dare think about taking any shortcuts, Jew."

"I have no use for you, hippy. You can leave with poor boy and mute if Kyle chooses wisely." "I-I can't let my friends suffer. If it means freeing them and allowing myself to suffer, then I'd rather do the right thing and let my friends go." "The Jew has made his choice, everyone out before I change my mind.""But Kyle –" Hippy called out. "No, just go!" my redhead ordered. Kenny and Stan took one last look back at Kyle before leading themselves and Clyde out of my room. "Well, Kahl, you and me alone in a room? I think you know what I'm going to do with you next." His face turned redder than a tomato, with anger and humiliation. "I can't do it!" "Sure you can. But I'd rather you do it naked. That way I can see the moonlight shine on your pale body." Was that a tear? Those Jew tears I've been dying to see for years? He placed a hand on his shirt and froze. I really don't think he had it in him to strip in front of me. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'll do that for you."

_Short chapter, yes yes. But I promise the next one to be descriptive with sweet, ball sucking goodness! But I'll make you guys wait a bit ;) Just a heads up, only a couple of chapters left when the characters are children, then I really want them to "evolve". Blah, I'm exhausted with a headache. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi, really sorry this took so long again! But I promise that this story is going to be continued until it is finished, so please bear with me if I take long periods here and there to update. A lot of drama and excitement the past few days, but the storms seem to finally be calming down. _

**Kyle's Pov**

Tears streamed down my face like waterfalls as Cartman removed my clothes for me. It was always second nature to me to take other people's places in undesirable situations, so why should this one be any different? The moment he instructed me to get down on my knees, I had no choice but to obey. Who knows what he did to Kenny and Clyde, and who knows what he'd do to me now. He's wanted this for months, and I realise now that I couldn't let it go forever.

Holy hell he wasn't lying. For a fourth grader, he had a pretty large…you know. I hate saying that word associated with its literal definition. "Close your eyes if you must, Kyle." Hearing him saying my name – and saying it properly was so comforting. I opened wide and took it all in at once. Here it was. What we've been arguing over back and forth, annoying our friends to no end and hell this case even went to court. After forcing myself to suck furiously on his regions, I begged to breath and have a chance to speak. "Please, just…don't come in my mouth." I opened my emerald green eyes as wide as I could and was even able to create tears at will. His finger wiped one away. "I won't. Not this time." If only he had been old enough for me to rape him. We were only children, after all.

**Cartman's Pov**

I licked the tip of my finger after brushing the tears from the Jew's face. I have to say, today was the day I've been dreaming. Kyle dove for my balls as though it was forbidden fruit, and his tears tasted like victory. As much as I want him to suck me off again, I will save the moment for special occasions. After, I lay starfish style on my bed with the widest smirk on my face, while Kyle curled as much as he could. I sighed audibly. I mustered up my courage and turned to face him. "How can we ever – look at each other again?" Kyle asked between sobs. Honestly, I did not have the answer to that question, but I'm more than happy that this happened. Even though I would not feel any regrets, I can't say the same for him. Well, it's not like I forced him to do it…he agreed to take Kenny's place, and had a high sense of what the consequences would be.

The next day all happened so fast. Kyle refused to speak to me and even sat at a separate table during lunch with Stan. Kenny was nowhere to be found, and Craig was twice as overprotective of Clyde than he usually was. Everyone was afraid to say one word to me, but that's the way I prefer things to be. No one to get in my way, and no one to waste my time. I only had one more problem to take care of. Butters. I found him alone at recess taking a break from that gay football game he was playing with kids who were as big pussies as he was.

**Kenny's Pov**

I'm home, so why do I feel so shitty? Everything happened so soon, and I would have given anything to free Kyle and Clyde from my own nightmares. That's exactly what they are, or what they were supposed to be so I should have to be the only one to deal with them and solve them. I don't even understand how Stan and Kyle found out. I will promise to save Kyle no matter what I have to go through, since he did the same for me. I was with Karen again, and that is all where I wanted to be. I wanted to protect her from mom, dad, Kevin, and anyone else who could be a possible threat to her. Kevin may be a lost cause but Karen still has a bright future ahead of her. I wish I could be just as positive for myself.

**End of Part 1**

_I just want to note how proud I am of making it this far in the story and for the readers who keep on reading it! If you write South Park fanfiction let me know. I love to read a good story as well! Anyways, I hoped you liked the first part of this story because it is going to be incredibly different from here on out! I wish I could of made the 'sexual encounter' more descriptive than I had, but again it is important to remember that they were children in part one ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2**

_Hi guys! So, this is going to be the only chapter in this section, then I've decided to completely turn it into a whole other story. I just don't want it to ruin the concept of Part 1. Of course, the characters will still recall the events that happened in the first part, and my second story will pretty much be a nice sequel that takes place years later :) Here is a teaser! _

**Kenny's Pov**

Here it is, our final year of high school. If I told you that things were different from elementary and middle school then I would be lying. Things never change in South Park, and that's just the way we all like it. Well, I guess a couple of things have changed. I have a boyfriend – that shy little blonde boy Butters. Who else is dating in South Park? Stan and Wendy. Shocker much. They've broken up maybe, 250 times by now, they are currently together but we will see how long that lasts. There are a couple other gay couples in my grade as well. There's Clyde and Craig – come on, who didn't see that one coming? Oh yeah, Clyde speaks again by the way. It took a couple years of therapy and getting by with a little help from his friends, and now he's your normal crybaby jock everyone knows and love. Yes, Craig is still your average asshole to absolutely everyone except his boyfriend. That reminds me, there is another famous couple I forgot to mention, but enough about them for now!

Butters made his way through the cafeteria and sat on my lap. We are openly gay to everyone except our parents, and we plan on keeping it that way until we grow more serious like talking about engagement or marriage. No one has touched Butters since he's been with me, and that may be because my peers have all feared me going back to the time I told them that I was unable to die. But if Butters is safe, that's all that matters. Kyle and Cartman have been arguing for the past half hour. Cartman thinks there is a proper side to butter bread, and Kyle thinks that is absolutely ridiculous and immature. "Sometimes I wonder what I have gotten myself into." He said with a chuckle after their make – up. This left Cartman shockingly shy, and everyone around the table exchanging puzzled looks with Kyle. He himself turned rather sheepish. "I mean – finding a friend like him." The fatass threw his arms up in victory and pointed a finger against the Jew's chest with a look of satisfaction. "I AM your friend! Even you admitted it yourself, my little Jewish monster." Kyle…blushed? "Fine! Whatever. You. Are. My. Friend. Happy?" "Very." Eric said after taking a large bite of his sandwich. "Do we really have to listen to these two every lunch for hamburger's sake?" I chuckled and patted my blonde on the head. "Unfortunately, yes. These are our friends, and we are stuck with them for all eternity."

**Eric's Pov**

So, many of you are probably wondering how I managed to snag the Jew up after so many years. It's kind of a complicated story. Our history teacher assigned us a major project worth half of our grade and chose partners out of a hat. "Eric Cartman." Two seconds later. "Kyle Broflovski." At first, we were both in shock. Then it occurred to me, this is a golden opportunity to torture the Jew. My dismayed look turned into an arrogant smirk, he banged his head against him desk and began to pray to Moses or whoever the hell it is those fags pray to. "Just meet me at my house after school, so we can discuss what we are doing." Kyle grumbled. "But Kahllll, it's Friday night!" "I don't give a damn. Cancel your plans and meet me at five. You can have the leftovers of dinner." "Oohh, so cold!" "I don't know about you fatass, but I want a good grade. And believe me, I'm not having your laziness and stupidity mess this up."

Man, what6 a little bitch. However, I kept my word and met Kyle five after five. I received a message.

**Kyle**: You're late. Get your ass over here now.

**Me**: Jesus Christ Kyle, might want to get that sand out of your vagina

**Kyle**: I DO NOT HAVE SAND IN MY VAGINA!

Five minutes late and he's already crying like a little bitch. I opened the door to be greeted by Kyle's bitch of a mother, who doesn't say a word to me. Yes, I did take him to court in attempts to order him to suck my balls. Yes, I did inject him with aids, and yes, I did make him suck my farts and broadcast it worldwide. So what, doesn't make me abusive and a bad influence. Apparently Kyle was in the bathroom. Fucking hell. I make it my priority to be on time – fashionably late, and I got dick head here jerking off in the bathroom and wasting our valuable time. "God damn it, Kyle! Open this fucking door now and get your sweet little ass downstairs!" "I-in a minute…" Hmm. If I am not mistaken, he seems a little shy. "I'm past beyond waiting for you! I-" I open the door without invitation and there stands our little Jew. Completely flushed in the face, naked with both hands wrapped firmly around his cock. I rush into his room and vomit in his trashcan.

It's only minutes later when I am properly greeted by him as he awkwardly stands behind me. To my surprise, he falls to his knees, groveling and sobbing uncontrollably. "Please, no one can know! I'll be ruined!" I couldn't comprehend the middle part of his speech, since they were muffled by his sniffles. "I'll do anything you want!" "….Anything?" "Yes!" Sniff. I firmly gripped his fiery curls in my hand. Finally, sweet vengeance. "Remember those little games we secretly played when we were ten years old?"

**End! Remember, this story will be continued separately! **


End file.
